Oak Park Mall
Oak Park Mall is an upscale super-regional mall opened in 1975, located at 11519 West 95th Street in Overland Park, Kansas. The largest mall in the Kansas City metro area, at 1,500,000 sq. ft., Oak Park Mall contains about 200 stores and 5 anchors on two levels. There are 6,334 parking spaces surrounding the mall, and two parking garages (on the sides of Nordstrom). The mall's layout is a main corridor that runs from JCPenney to Macy's, with the two Dillard's in the middle. A second corridor branches out near the Macy*s anchor that connects Nordstrom and the parking garages with the main part of the mall. A large carousel and children's soft play area are located in the center of the mall. On the upper level is a 13-tenant food court. Escalators connect the two levels of the mall in front of the JCPenney and Nordstrom anchors, and in the center of the mall (which also has an elevator). Near the food court there is a spiral staircase. Oak Park Mall is recognized as having one of the highest sales per square foot in the country. The JCPenney has been previously ranked as the #1 store in the company ranked by sales per sq ft. Developed by Copaken White & Blitt, Oak Park Mall is currently owned by CBL Properties. History A 1982 CBS News special report titled "The Mall" was filmed entirely in the Oak Park Mall. The report detailed the rise of malls in the United States. The mall was given a 2 million dollar face lift in the fall of 1993. Its original 70s Mod'' interior decor was stripped away and replaced with "Post-Modern" fixtures. New marble and tile floors, elevators and remodeled exterior entries were installed. A large-scale expansion got underway in 1997. The existing Dillard's North was enlarged to 225,900 square feet; JCPenney to 217,800. A 2-level Southeast Wing was also added, which was anchored by a 3-level (200,000 square foot) Nordstrom, which opened on March 6, 1998. Montgomery Ward closed in March 2001. The store was totally renovated inside and out. It re-opened, as a Kansas City, Missouri-based Jones Store, on August 14, 2002. Macy's rebranded The Jones Store on September 9, 2006, returning to Oak Park Mall after a 20-year hiatus. Target opened its doors for the first time south of the mall in 2005. The mall received an extensive renovation in 2011, including altering the food court dining area and new entrance vestibules. In June 2012, the area's first Microsoft Store opened at the mall in the former Talbots space. In the center of the mall, near Dillard's North, is a double-decker carousel. The carousel was originally located in the atrium nearest Dillard's South. In the early 2000s, the carousel was removed and the area was remodeled to a woodland theme with a regular carousel appearing alongside a miniature ride-on train. In 2009, the double-decker carousel returned, relocated to the other main atrium. The mall used to be home to the Kansas City Metro's only Rainforest Cafe, which opened in 1999. The addition of the Rainforest Cafe necessitated a small expansion to the north of the existing mall to house most of the restaurant. Rainforest Cafe remained at the mall for a decade and decided not to renew their lease. The former space was then divided into three spaces with the American Girl store taking up much of the former restaurant's area. Slogans: *Treat Yourself to Good Times (formerly in use) Current Anchor Stores * '''Nordstrom (207,000 sq. ft.) - relocating to Country Club Plaza in 2021. * Macy's (181,371 sq. ft.) * Dillard's North (224,402 sq. ft.) * Dillard's South (205,067 sq. ft.) * JCPenney (217,850 sq. ft.) Current Junior Anchors * Barnes & Noble * Forever 21 * H&M * American Girl Former Anchor Stores * The Jones Store; closed in 2006 (now Macy's) * Montgomery Ward; closed 2001 (became Jones) Mall Stores Current *abercrombie *Abercrombie & Fitch *Aerie *Aéropostale *Aldo *Alchemy Bath Co. *American Eagle Outfitters *Auntie Anne's Pretzels *Aveda Par Exsalonce *Bareminerals *Bath & Body Works (2 locations) *BoxLunch *Brookstone *Buckle *Build-a-Bear Workshop *Champs Sports *Charley's Grilled Subs *Charlotte Russe *Cheddar's *Chick-fil-A1 *Chico's *The Children's Place *Claire's *Coach *Crabtree & Evelyn *Crazy 8 *C & C Market Research *The Disney Store *Eddie Bauer *EVEREVE *Express *Express Men *Fanzz *Finish Line *Foot Locker *Footaction USA *Fossil *Francesca's Collection *f.y.e. (For Your Entertainment) *GameStop *General Nutrition Center *Godiva Chocolatier *Gymboree *H&M *Hallmark *Hannoush Jewelers *Helzberg Diamonds *Hollister Co. *Hot Topic *Icing by Claire's *Invision Eyewear *Johnston & Murphy *Jos. A. Bank *Journeys *Justice *Kay Jewelers *Kessler Eyecare *Lady Foot Locker *Lane Bryant *LensCrafters *Lids *LOFT *L'Ocitanne *LUSH *Microsoft Store *Mrs. Field's Cookies *The Nailery *The Nailery Too *Natural Way Boutique *Nestle Toll House Cafe / Haagan Dazs *New York & Co. *Nicholas Luggage & Gifts *On the Border2 *Original Pizza1 *Outback Steakhouse *Paciugo Gelato *PacSun *Panda Express *Pandora *Panera Bread *Parallel *Payless Shoe Source *Perfume Max *Piercing Pagoda (2 locations) *Pink *Pretzel Time / Freshen's Yogurt1 *Pretzel Time / TCBY *ProActiv *Regis Salons *Safees PLATINUM *Samuel's Jewelers *Sarku Japan1 *Sephora *The Sleep Number Store *Sonic *Spencer Gifts *Sprint by Lifestyle Wireless *Street Corner News1 *Subway1 *Sunglass Hut (2 locations) *Swarovski *T-Mobile USA *Things Remembered *Vans *Victoria's Secret *The Walking Company *White Barn Candle Co. *White House Black Market *XXI Forever *Yankee Candle *Zales Jewelers *Zumiez *1Food Court tenant *2Outside the mall Former *Ann Taylor *Asian Island *Bachrach *Bakers *Banana Republic *bebe *The Body Shop *Bailey Banks & Biddle *Brown Wrappings *Club Libby Lu *Cookie Factory Bakery *County Seat *Dippin' Dots *Dry Ice *Firestone *Flash! Digital Portraits *Fred Meyer Jewelers *Gap *Gap Kids *Garbage *Greek Place *Guess *J. Crew *Kids Sports City *Motherhood Maternity *National Shirt Shop *Nine West *Occhiali da Sole *RadioShack *Rainforest Cafe *Road Apparel *Rosetta Stones *Ruby Thai *Sadie's Soup & Sandwiches *Salsa's Mexican Grill *Savvi Formalwear *Sportsfan *Stride Rite *Suncoast Motion Picture Co. *Talbots *Thomas Kinkaide Gallery *Trade Secret *Wet Seal *Wild Pair *Wolf Camera External Links Oak Park Mall Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Kansas Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1976 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:CBL Malls Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former The Jones Store-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:H&M Locations Category:Target-anchored Properties